Corações e Gelo
by Melzinha
Summary: No Natal milagres acontecem sem que percebamos. Até uma linda história de amor pode ser concretizar. Um presente para os leitores de SONHOS DE CINDERELLA! Eu amo vocês One Shot Syaoran e Sakura UA


Corações e Gelo

Corações e Gelo

Por Mel

_Presente de Natal para todos os leitores que tanto me incentivam._

Era manhã de véspera de Natal, e lá estava ele, Syaoran Li, jogado no sofá da sala olhando pela enorme janela a neve se fortalecer novamente. Estava preocupado. Nevara tanto durante a noite que os comércios foram obrigados a fechar antes do tempo, talvez arruinasse algumas festividades.

Respirou fundo, deslocando os olhos para o termômetro que marcava menos doze graus Celsius. Inverno severo. Época triste...Passaria mais um natal sem sua família e longe de casa. Com seus vinte e um anos de existência, já deveria estar acostumado, mas naquela sexta-feira em especial daria tudo para estar perto de sua mãe.

_Miracles happen, miracles happen_

_You showed me faith is not blind_

Voltou a olhar pela a janela. A neve branquinha parecia cenário de um filme infindável. Já passava das dez da manhã, e já parecia sete horas da noite. Uma escuridão repentina...tão forte quanto a que assolava seu coração.Mudara para Tomoeda quando tinha dez anos de idade em busca de uma importante fonte de magia que sua família almejava. As poderosas cartas mágicas, capazes de dominar o mundo em apenas uma ordem.

Sorriu lembrando-se da época em que seus problemas eram pequenos, e divertidos. Foi nesse tempo que conheceu Sakura, sua rival da conquista da magia, que posteriormente tornou-se sua melhor amiga e paixão secreta desde os doze anos.

_I don't need wings to help me fly_

_Miracles happen, miracles happen_

Daria tudo. Trocaria cada ouro de sua fortuna para poder ficar com ela. Mesmo depois da batalha pelas cartas ter acabado, permaneceu lá. Amando-a em silêncio. Vendo a pequena garota tornar-se a mais doce e deslumbrante mulher que poderia existir. E hoje, pela décima vez em sua vida teria que ver sua amada flor de cerejeira se apresentar no coral da cidade, e depois recusar novamente o convite de passar a ceia de Natal com a família Kinomoto.

Não que não quisesse!

Estar com Sakura no Natal seria maravilhoso. Mas ele não suportaria ver os inúmeros rapazes, amigos do irmão mais velho dela, arrastarem um caminhão para sua flor, sem que pudesse fazer nada ou esboçar reação.

O que era humanamente impossível.

Tentou relacionar-se com outras mulheres nesse tempo, mas de nada adiantou. Amor era um sentimento que não só grudava, como consumia a alma do contaminado pela sua força.

_I can't imagine living my life without you now_

_Not ever having you around_

_We found our way out_

_(on you I can depend)_

Mas o que faria? A amizade de Sakura era a coisa mais importante que ele tinha no momento. Como arriscar perder? Jamais diria a ela.

Revirou-se um pouco, pegando o celular na escrivaninha. Digitou um número qualquer, para distrair-se. Essa tecnologia era intrigante e ajudava num momento de tédio ou desilusão.

_Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come_

_There are million reasons_

_I'm looking up_

_I don't want this to end_

Escutou a campainha tocar, mas nem deu bola. Provavelmente seria mais uma criança cantando uma música natalina. Levantou-se para pegar um copo de água quando a campainha tocou novamente. Ficou na dúvida se deveria ver quem era ou não, mas no terceiro toque a curiosidade venceu a preguiça e para surpresa de Syaoran, lá estava ela, linda e desprotegida com os olhos cobertos de lágrimas.

_Nothing_

_Nothing should ever bring you down_

_Knowing what goes around will come around_

Sakura (Triste): "Será que eu posso entrar?".

Syaoran (Acordando do transe e dando passagem para ela): "Claro".

Ela entrou quieta, retirou o casaco grosso e molhado pendurando atrás da porta.

Syaoran (Sem conter a surpresa): "Você deveria estar se arrumando agora. Não irá se apresentar?Além disso está nevando muito para sair de casa nesse momento.".

Sakura (Desanimada): "Eu sei...(Respirou fundo) Mas não Syaoran, eu não vou me apresentar esse ano.".

Syaoran (Estranhando): "Não entendo. Semana passa você estava superanimada. Alguém te tirou do coral? Algum problema com as meninas?".

Sakura (Deixando mais uma lágrima cair): "Não é nada disso...(O encarou) O problema é que esse ano...Eu...Ah! Semana passada eu achei que eu teria coragem para fazer uma coisa, mas não tive...E isso me desanimou mais...Além do mais, o tema é declaração de amor, e todas as meninas têm um par.Todas exceto eu.".

Syaoran: "E não pode ser o seu irmão? Ninguém vai ficar sabendo".

Sakura: "Eu pensei nisso mas ele vai trabalhar no plantão do hospital".

Syaoran (Engolindo seco): "E aquele amigo dele, O Yukito? Aposto que tudo o que você pedisse para ele, ele faria".

Sakura: "Mas o Yukito não é bem a pessoa que eu queria que cantasse comigo".

Syaoran: "Como assim? Achei que você gostasse dele.".

Sakura (Corando novamente): "Eu amo alguém Syaoran...Mas essa pessoa além de só me ver como uma boa amiga, jamais me notaria. Ele é lindo, doce e...Simplesmente perfeito. (Ela não conseguia encara-lo) Semana passada, eu tomei coragem para me declarar, mas não consegui. As 'exs' dele são muito mais lindas do que eu.".

_You showed me faith is not blind_

_I don't need wings to help me fly_

_Miracles happen, once in a while_

_When you believe_

_(miracles happen)_

Syaoran (Tentando disfarçar a tristeza): "Duvido que nunca te notaria. Você é linda. Só se ele for cego. (Engoliu o próprio choro) Além disso, se essa pessoa é tão especial como você diz, aposto que te ajudaria".

Um vazio tão grande apossou-se do coração do rapaz, que era possível escutar os ecos da alma. Além de ter que vê-la cantando intocavelmente seria ao lado de um homem que ela amava? Era muita tristeza para uma pessoa só. Desejou arrancar o coração do peito, assim quem sabe pararia de doer.

Sakura (Após alguns minutos de silêncio) : "Acha mesmo?".

Syaoran: "Claro que sim".

Ele evitava encará-la. Não queria que ela visse toda tristeza daquela declaração da pequena flor de cerejeira por um suposto amor impossível. Nisso os dois tinham algo em comum. Amavam e não eram correspondidos.

Sakura: "Foi isso que eu vim fazer, mas estava com medo".

Por um momento Li pensou que seus ouvidos tivessem lhe pregando uma peça.

Ele escutou errado.

Com certeza.

_You showed me dreams come to light_

_That taking a chance on us was right_

_All things will come with a little time_

_When You believe_

Syaoran: "Isso é o que você _vai_ fazer?".

Sakura (Balançando a cabeça negativamente): "Isso é que eu _vim_ fazer"(Ela o encarou vendo um brilho diferente brotando nos belos olhos âmbares) " Eu juro que eu tentei te esquecer, e fingir que eu só queria a sua amizade, mas isso está me consumindo faz um tempão".

Ele piscou várias vezes, incapaz de dizer uma só palavra.

_There is no question we found the missing pieces_

_Our picture is complete_

_It's fallen into place_

_(it's fallen into place)_

Sakura: "Eu sei que depois do que eu vou dizer você nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara, mas...Eu te amo...Amo de mais. Amo desde quando eu tinha doze anos. Eu...não sei te dizer como foi que surgiu, mas eu sei que é puro. Toda vez que eu te via com outra garota eu achava que ia enfartar...(Eram tantas emoções juntas) E agora, eu tomei coragem para dizer...Antes que meu coração parasse de tristeza.".

Li só poderia estar sonhando. A mulher que ele amava desde pequeno, estava na sua casa, dizendo que o amava? A olhou intensamente. Como ela era linda. Tudo nela era perfeito. Os olhos grandes, a boca carnuda...O corpo delicado. Fora presenteado pelos céus antes que a noite virasse.

_This is out moment, you and I are looking up_

_Someone is watching over us_

_Keeping me close_

_Closer to you everyday_

Conforme o silêncio aumentava, o peito de Sakura se comprimia.

Nos sonhos imaginativos da menina, ela vira Li virando-se e dizendo que também a amava mais do que tudo no mundo, mas a triste realidade veio cortando com sua lâmina fria os sonhos quentes de seu coração. Diante do silêncio persistente, Sakura entendeu a mensagem. Ela não era correspondida e para não piorar as coisas se levantou e saiu correndo pela porta, não permitindo qualquer reação de Li.

Sakura (Aos prantos, ligando para Tomoyo no celular) : "Deu tudo errado".

_Nowhere_

_Nowhere on earth I'd rather be_

_No one can take this away from you and me_

Ainda assimilando as idéias Li vira o amor de sua vida partir de sua casa.

Burro! Xingou-se várias vezes.

Passara a vida toda pedindo por isso, e quando finalmente acontecia ele a deixava escapar? Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu tentando adivinhar a direção que ela correra. Mas era impossível. A neve começou a piorar e isso só fez o coração de Li apertar. Na correria Sakura esquecera o casaco.

Deveria estar congelando.

Perguntou para alguns moradores de rua, que se abrigavam próximo a sua casa a direção em que a moça correra.

Syaoran: "Eu te amo minha flor...Você não sabe o quanto. Não vou deixar você fugir de mim.".

_You showed me faith is not blind_

_I don't need wings to help me fly_

_Miracles happen, once in a while_

_When you believe_

_(Miracles happen)_

O desespero aumentava a medida em que o vento se fortalecia. Quando estava quase voltando para pegar o carro ou ligar para policia, a viu, trêmula e escondida de baixo de uma árvore tentando se proteger do frio.

Syaoran (Correndo desesperadamente até ela) : "Por que você fugiu assim? Quer pegar uma pneumonia? (Retirou seu casaco e colocou sobre ela, que não fez objeção) Você não me deu tempo de reagir".

Sakura (Sem encará-lo): "Eu já entendi a resposta.".

Syaoran (Segurando o rosto dela): "Como poderia ter entendido? Minha flor... Você nem me deixou explicar".

Sakura: "Eu sei que não podemos explicar os sentimentos...(Arregalando um pouco os olhos) Do que você me chamou?".

_You showed me dreams come to light_

_That taking a chance on us was right_

_All things will come with a little time_

_When you believe_

Syaoran: "De minha flor...(Sorriu com a reação espontânea) Te chamei da flor mais linda que existe no mundo.".

Sakura: "Olha, me desculpe se eu estraguei tudo...Por favor não deixe de ser meu ami-".

Syaoran : "EU AMO VOCÊ" (Ele viu as belas esmeraldas se arregalarem de forma única) " Sabe porque eu estava triste ali na minha casa? Porque mais uma vez eu a veria cantar e não poderia tê-la, mais um natal eu sonharia em estar perto de você e não estaria...E então você chega e em dez minutos me oferece tudo o que eu sempre quis no mundo (Limpou algumas lágrimas dos olhos dela) Fiquei sem reação".

Sakura: "Ah Syaoran eu-".

Syaoran: "Não diga nada...(Riu, deixando uma lágrima solitária escorrer por seu rosto másculo. Não era homem de chorar, mas por ela? Voltaria a ser menino...E derramaria rios de águas) "Deixe-me apenas olhá-la".

Sakura (Fechando os olhos) : "Por favor, Deus... (Ela olhou pra cima) Não me deixe acordar e descobrir que isso tudo é um sonho".

Syaoran (Encantado): "Vamos sonhar esse sonhos juntos, minha flor. Porque eu te amo, eu TE AMO! Mais do que tudo no mundo...".

_When you believe_

_The soul is a shining light_

_When you believe_

_The heart has the will to fight_

_You can do anything, don't be afraid_

_We're gonna find our way_

Sakura (Sorrindo lindamente): "Esse é o melhor presente de Natal que eu poderia ganhar".

Syaoran: "Vamos para casa, meu amor. Não quero que você se resfrie".

Sakura (Recebendo um abraço quente): "Certo".

Rindo e brincando um com o outro o casal seguiu para a casa onde seus sonhos começaram. Li abriu a aporta e deu espaço para Sakura entrar, entrando em seguida. Olhou para o céu, vendo a neve piorar mais. Era uma nevasca. Mas quem se importava com o frio naquele momento?

Syaoran (Vendo-a olhar no relógio): "Eu sinto muito por você perder sua apresentação. Se você quiser ainda dá tempo, eu tento cantar alguma coisa com você(Riu) Mas não garanto que ficará bom".

Sakura (Rindo): "Para que cantar e pedir por um milagre se ele aconteceu para mim?".

Syaoran (Aproximando-se dela): "Como você é linda" (Lembrou-se de algo quando a viu corar) "Eu tenho uma coisa pra você. É um presente que eu comprei há algum tempo e nunca tive coragem de entregar".

Ele remexeu na primeira gaveta da sala e estendeu uma linda caixinha de camurça azul.

Sakura: "O que é isso?".

Syaoran: "Abra".

De vagar, a garota abriu a caixinha encontrando um lindo pingente de esmeraldas em forma de flor de cerejeira.

Sakura (Encantada com a jóia): "Syaoran é lindo".

Syaoran: "Não tão lindo como você".

Sakura (Rindo): "Vai ser sempre tão romântico assim comigo? Assim eu me derreto toda".

Syaoran (Quebrando a distancia entre eles): "Então eu vou ter uma noiva derretida".

Sakura: "É vai...(O encarou) Noiva?".

Syaoran: "Ah não ser que você não queira se tornar a futura senhora Li...".

Sakura: "Você está me pedindo em casamento? Assim?".

Syaoran (Mais próximo): "Não senhorita...Assim".

E finalmente como se os céus parassem para assisti-los, Li capturou os lábios doces de Sakura. Os mais doces do universo. Aquele finalmente seria um natal feliz para aquele solitário coração.

_You showed me faith is not blind_

_I don't need wings to help me fly_

_Miracles happen, once in a while_

_When you believe_

_(miracles happen)_

_You showed me dreams come to light_

_That taking a chance on us was right_

_All things will come with a little time_

_When you believe_

_Myra( Princess' Diary)_

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse conto de Natal! É Apenas um presentinho, e muito obrigada por acompanharem Sonhos de Cinderella!_

_Um grande Beijo_


End file.
